everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramsey Baartholomew/Relationships
Family Ramsey was born as the third-born assigned-daughter, and sixth born child of a random French Baronness and Baron, whom literally no one cares about. Relative to most other nobility, the family is actually really poor, and edging on the edge of debt. Their castle is in a state of disrepair, and they have about three over-worked servants who aren't getting paid enough. † denotes a dead family member, at current time (during EAH) Parents Ramsey is the middle child of Herdwick and Tuyen Bartholomew. When asked about their child, their parents don't have much to say about them, other than the fact that he's "the one with the destiny". Siblings Ramsey has eight siblings - two older sisters, three older brothers, two younger sisters and one younger brother. Most of her older siblings are already married and have moved out. Being the middle child meant that Ramsey was pretty much ignored and isolated. And ever since Ramsey got their destiny, nothing much has improved. In fact, it's gotten worse - they've been isolated even more, their parents and their siblings thinking that since Ramsey is destined to die, any additional closeness is just going to make it worse. As Ramsey was never particularly close with them, the pain is a little dulled, and returning home for summer and breaks feels like a very cold and lonely existence. Friends Turnus Wyllt Along with Orleans, Turnus and Ramsey make up the French King Squad. They were essentially friends by association, but that doesn't mean that they fail to get along. That said, their friendship still has a little rift in it, mostly due to the polarising ways the two view their fairytale roles. Turnus thinks that being a trophy husband is beyond shameful, while Ramsey sees marriage as a viable way of upping one's reputation and status. Nevertheless, they still get on well. It basically just comes down to never mentioning that topic. Ramsey highly values Turnus' frank honesty, and thinks that bluntness is a lot more genuine that many other princes' saccharine words. Orleans le Nouveau From a D'Aulnoy tale, in which the story ends with the death of the love interest? It's unthinkable that Orleans and Ramsey could be anything but friends. The two met in Freedom Year, having shared a Hero Training slot. Ramsey had said something a little rude, and Orleans confronted the boy after class. In response, Ramsey challenged the other prince to a duel, and won with a well-timed punch. It was an unconventional response, but the two princes decided that the other was cool, and worthy of respect. When it comes to destiny talk, the two get along swimmingly. The only issues, really, is Ramsey's near-complete lack of filter. It does mean that the next Ram doesn't get invited to all the parties that Orleans is at. Enemies None so far! Acquaintances Dem Bois When it comes to Dem Bois, the French King Squad get along with them in general. In regards to Marvellous Prins, there's a lot of banter and light roasting. Ramsey also may or may not have occasionally flirted with Fetching A. Charming, only afterwards to congratulate Marv for dating her. It's really all in good fun. Romance Ramsey, as Kings and Princes are wont to do, flirts with many of the princesses at Ever After. However, Ramsey insist that such flirtations are hardly serious, but merely a way for them to express their new role as King. These flirtations do sometimes come under the fire of occasional criticism, though: certain people assume that Ramsey, as the child of a Baron, is merely social-climbing their way up into royal ranks. It's not rare to see the future-prince with a lady or two at his arm, or surrounded by a crowd of admiring young men. However, if asked whether they're pursuing anyone at the moment, Ramsey will simply laugh. "No! Of course not! I have a lover I'm waiting on, you know," they say, throwing a quick wink at an invisible camera. Category:Subpages